


Just One of Those Things

by ari_o (imaginarycircus), imaginarycircus



Series: Night and Day [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Shopping, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/ari_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine sneaks into Steve's house in the middle of the night to surprise him and gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One of Those Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to casness, tresa_cho, and emmapoe who all read this over and picked it apart for me. Any remaining suckage is mine alone. Title is taken from the eponymous Cole Porter song.

Catherine slipped into Steve's dark house and smiled in anticipation as she shed her suit jacket and skirt by the living room couch. It had been almost eleven months since they’d been stationed in Hawaii. If memory served, Steve was worth the wait. She’d had several shots of tequila with her team before grabbing a cab to Steve’s place. It was almost four a.m., but if memory served he liked surprises when they came in Catherine form. At least she hoped he would—because otherwise this was going to be monumentally embarrassing. Maybe she should have told the cab driver to wait? No. She had a mission. She’d see it through. Mission. The word made her giggle and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

She toed off her shoes and stripped off her stockings by the stairs, and then took the pins out of her hair and ran her fingers through it, so that it fell in loose waves around her shoulders. She looked down at her dark red lace bra and underpants. There was no way McGarrett was going to be unhappy to see her. Even so she felt a little slither of nervousness about just crawling into bed with him. Okay, nervous, but mostly excited, because the man had skills. If memory served…

She took a step up and the first stair squeaked loudly. She froze like a teenager sneaking in after curfew.

“Shhhhh!” She giggled again and regretted that last shot. She probably should have called Steve first, but it was too late now. She was standing on his stairs mostly naked. What could she do, but carry on. She looked down at her lack of clothing again and giggled, surprised that she hadn’t woken him yet. The man was a SEAL after all.

She hurried up the remaining stairs on soft, silent feet and into his room, her blood singing in her veins. It was going to be so good to see him. The room was dark, but she could make out his broad shoulders and narrow waist in the bed. She slid under the pale sheet and pressed herself against his back. She was about to blow softly in his ear, but she noticed two alarming things and froze. First, the man she was pressed up against was shorter than she was. Steve had a good four inches on her and second, this man had no tattoos, which she could see clearly now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark.

There was a sound, like a guffaw, from the doorway. Catherine turned and there was Steve McGarrett in the all-together, looking delectable and amused.

Catherine skittered over to the empty side of the bed, managed to unstick her tongue from the roof of her mouth, and said, "So who is that?"

"That's Danny," he said.

Naked man in Steve’s bed who was not Steve. Her brain struggled for cogency. "Your partner, Danny?"

"Yes, his partner, Danny. Who was asleep after three days with almost no sleep." Danny turned over and brushed his floppy blond hair out of his face. He looked at Catherine in her underwear and then at Steve and said, "How did you manage that so quickly?"

"No, no, Danny. No. Catherine isn't here for what you and I talked about earlier. She just came to visit me and I never told her about us. I'm so sorry." He scrubbed his face with his hands. “Cath, Danny’s my boyfriend. We live here together.”

Catherine blushed from head to toe, probably matching her under things and said, "No, it's my fault. I should have called instead of surprising everyone, including myself." She scooted to the edge of the bed, wanting to run and hide. She was about to get up when Danny grabbed her arm and tugged her back.

"You came here to get right with McGarrett, yeah? Have a Barry White moment?"

Catherine nodded, unsure where this was headed. Was Danny actually going to just get out of bed and let her have him? That was generous of him. There had to be a catch.

"I think we can still do that. If you're game to have both of us. Just so you know this is something Steven agreed to try today."

"Um, I don't know," she bit her lip and looked at Steve standing there naked and now partially aroused. It was hard to think with him naked right in front of her. And Danny was leaning on one elbow and she felt like leaning forward and biting his bicep. She giggled nervously. His eyes were so blue.

“Wait, how much tequila have you had to drink, Cath? I can smell it from here. This isn’t the kind of thing you should fall into drunk, and then regret later. I don’t want that,” Steve said.

“Spoil sport,” Catherine sat on the edge of the bed and bounced her legs against its sides. She glanced at Danny, who looked just as disappointed, and giggled again. She wasn’t normally a giggler. Maybe she had had too much tequila.

“Come on. There are clean sheets in the guest room and we’ll make you breakfast in the morning. You’ve got forty-eight hours, right? Hang out with us tomorrow and if you decide this is something you want when you are sober—just let us know.” Steve pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Danny got out of bed and took a soft old t-shirt from the dresser and handed it to her. He had on boxer briefs, but she could see he was aroused. She almost shed her bra right then and there, just to serve them right, but she slipped on the t-shirt and went meekly into the guest room and passed out.

She woke up feeling like something had died in her mouth and begun to rot. Then she remembered the kamikaze shot that Sarah had made her do just before she got in the cab. It had been sickeningly sweet and left behind little sweaters on all her teeth.

“Coffee?” Danny was standing in the doorway with a large white mug of mother’s milk.

“Dear God. Yes, please.” She scrambled out of bed in the t-shirt, which was a bit short on her, but Danny had seen her in her underwear last night so there wasn’t much point in being shy.

“Sorry I misunderstood last night. Hope you didn’t mind too much.” Danny looked sheepish.

“I take it you don’t normally propose threesomes to strangers unless you find them in bed with you half naked in the middle of the night.” The coffee was life giving.

He laughed and leaned against the doorframe, wearing just a pair of board shorts that were riding low on his hips. He was very easy on the eyes. She could see what Steve saw in him and the thought of them together upstairs, naked… all the blood in Catherine’s body rushed toward her nether regions. She drank deeply from her mug, but a little too enthusiastically and dripped coffee onto Danny’s t-shirt.

“Oooops,” she said, looking down at the spots. “Bon Jovi? This must be yours.”

“Yeah, but don’t worry. It’s got paint on the back, but it’s still one of my favorite shirts. It’s from the first concert I saw when I was seventeen. It’s too small for me now, but I knew it would fit you.” Danny tried very hard not to give her the once over.

Catherine leaned in and whispered, “Look all you want. I will be.”

This was going to be fun. She walked past Danny, with an extra sway in her walk. She knew the bottom hem of the shirt didn’t quite cover her ass. She heard a groan from behind her, which quickly turned into a cough.

Steve was making an enormous omelet in the kitchen while his navy blue trunks dripped from his morning swim. She looked out at the spectacular view from the kitchen window. It was even better than she remembered.

“Good morning,” she said, unsure what to do and if it was all right to touch him now that he was with Danny.

“Morning!” He scooped her into a crushing hug. Danny had come into the kitchen and didn’t look like he minded his boyfriend all over some woman. He picked up his own mug of coffee and sat down.

“So how have you been?” Steve cut the omelet into three portions and they sat down to breakfast. Catherine told them what she could about her travels, which wasn’t much, since most of it was classified. Though she had a couple of good leave stories about Guam and Papeete.

“So, you guys? How did that happen?”

Steve reached for Danny’s hand across the table. “It was inevitable. We just clicked.”

“He drives me crazy,” Danny shook his head.

“You love me,” Steve said and squeezed Danny’s hand.

Danny nodded and gave Steve a look of pure adoration and they both smiled like dopey teen-agers. Catherine wondered if maybe she should go and meet up with her friends instead. Hawaii had plenty of eye candy. She didn’t need to intrude here.

“You guys are really solid,” she said.

Steve nodded at Danny and then turned to her, but kept hold of Danny’s hand. “So what do you want to do today? Surf, lounge, shop? We’re here for your amusement.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want this to be weird. I had no idea you were so committed.” She hadn’t meant to say committed like it was a bad thing, but that was how it had sounded.

“Look, we don’t want this to be weird either and it doesn't have to be. I’ve missed you and I want Danny to get to know you, and you to get to know him. So come on. Spend the day with us.” Steve’s pleading eyes were impossible to resist.

“You did say you’d teach me how to surf,” Catherine said. “But I’ll need to get a bathing suit. I didn’t bring one.”

“We’ll need to rent you a board,” Steve nodded. “Danny is still learning too.”

Danny looked less than thrilled about surfing until she said, “Will you help me pick out a new bikini?”

“I can do that. I have an eye for color, or so I’m told. ” Danny nodded and grinned.

“Who told you that?” Steve said.

“Kono and Grace.”

“They were just humoring you.”

Catherine loved their good-natured banter, which continued while they did the dishes and got ready to leave, and on the drive to the surf shop. There was a kid behind the register who looked a little stoned, or possibly just very, very relaxed. He said something to Steve that she didn’t catch because it wasn't in English.

Danny asked her size and he and Steve went to work combing through a rack of bikinis.

“No, this pale blue is better for her. She’s totally a spring,” Danny said.

“What does that even mean?” Steve held up a tiny black bikini.

“That’s going to wash her out. Watch.”

Catherine took both suits into the dressing room and tried on the black first. She thought Danny was right, it did wash her out and it didn’t do much for her breasts, except kind of flatten them out. She came out from behind the curtain and Danny and Steve were still arguing about the cut of swimsuits, but they both shut up when they saw her spin around. She waited for their judgment.

“That’s very nice,” Danny managed to say.

Steve reached out to adjust one of the straps. He swallowed hard as he touched her. But all he said was, “Try the blue.”

The blue suit had underwire and more of a push up effect. She felt sexier in it. The sides of the bottom tied closed and she always wanted a suit like that. She had a feeling they’d like this one better.

“So?” She came out of the dressing room and Steve reached over and yanked the price tag off the suit. The look on his face was even better than the one she’d expected.

Danny’s mouth fell open and he didn’t seem able to speak for a change. She took that as a yes.

“Do you see this!” Danny turned to Steve and pointed at Catherine. “This is why Grace is never going to wear a bikini. I mean look at her. Can you see her? I do not want boys looking at Grace the way I'm looking at Catherine right now.”

Steve placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Calm down. If you keep this up, you’re going to give Grace a complex. Catherine is a thirty-year-old woman who you think is hot. Grace is only nine years old. Let her be nine and stop worrying, OK?”

Danny calmed down and then helped Catherine pick out a sundress to wear over her new bathing suit, while Steve consulted with the clerk about the rental board.

“The dark red, I think. It’s a fabulous color on you. I noticed last night.” Danny stared directly into her eyes, but she couldn’t quite hold his gaze. It was a little too intense.

Once they had her set up with a rental board, Steve tried to pass over his credit card, but Catherine had expected that. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

“Sorry. Can’t let you pay,” she said.

“OK, OK. You could have just said so,” he said.

The clerk flinched when she handed over her credit card and said he’d give her a twenty percent discount for being "fucking aggro.” At least she thought that’s what he said.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Danny said under his breath on their way out to the car. Catherine just laughed.

Danny was still struggling with the basics of surfing and spent so much time talking and waving his arms around and worrying that she didn’t feel at all self-conscious about not knowing what she was doing on her orange and white board. She fell a lot.

Steve and Danny had her laughing so hard that she swallowed a bunch of ocean water and came up coughing and spluttering. Danny grabbed her out of the water and pounded her on the back. Once he realized she was fine he squeezed her ass and nuzzled her neck. Catherine looked at Steve, but all she saw on his face was a knowing smirk.

“He’s handsy,” he said.

“Let’s take a break,” Danny said and led them up onto the beach.

“Reminds me of snowboarding.” She sat on the towel Steve had loaned her. “You fall a lot in the beginning.”

Steve turned to Danny and said, “Cath is from this tiny town in Colorado and people have to ski, or snowmobile to get to town in the winter, because the roads all close.”

“Another person who appreciates seasons and winter?” Danny asked her hopefully. She’d turned over on her stomach. He blatantly watched water drops sliding into her cleavage, which made her breakout in gooseflesh even though it was eighty-eight degrees outside.

“Yeah, I miss it. I don’t get home very often. I miss fall especially, when the aspens go golden. But it’s so damn gorgeous here too.”

“It’s growing on Danny,” Steve said.

“Like mold,” Danny said, but there was no bitterness in his tone.

Steve said he knew a guy and they stopped at the marina on the home to buy a mess of freshly cooked lobsters, which they devoured on the lanai with corn on the cob and a salad that Danny had made. Steve told lots of stories about Danny’s daughter, Grace, and it was readily apparent that Steve adored the kid. Steve McGarrett, father—that was new and so sweet that Catherine’s heart fluttered in her chest.

There appeared to be an endless supply of Longboards in the cooler and Catherine felt absolutely content. Her belly hurt a little from all the laughing, but Danny couldn’t stop telling stories about how crazy Steve was, which all translated to how crazy Danny was about Steve. And love looked good on Steve. He was relaxed, easier than she’d ever seen him.

Steve noticed her staring and leaned across her to kiss Danny as he was ranting about something, possibly the high price of gasoline.

“What are you doing? I was in the middle of—“ but the kiss distracted Danny and he went with it.

Steve broke the kiss. “Sorry,” he said, though he didn’t sound at all sorry. “I thought we could give Cath a little show. And she can watch or join in. Whatever she wants.”

“Is that OK with you? You can say no, and it’s all good.” Danny put his hand on her knee and she could tell he was one hundred percent sincere. He wanted her to want this, but only if she was sure. And she so was. She could tell he was fighting the urge to kiss her, because his eyes kept flicking to her mouth. She liked that too. There was something arousing about his holding back.

She nodded and leaned back in her chair and said, “Show me what you’ve got, boys.”

Steve knelt in between Danny legs and began kissing him deeply and Catherine was close enough to touch them, but she was happy to watch for the moment. Steve kissed Danny the same way she remembered him kissing her, like a slow cresting wave that crashed down hard.

She had no plan, other than to just go with it. Let it happen and enjoy it. She’d spent enough time with them to know that she was welcome, and not intruding on a very stable relationship. A small part of her envied them, but only because she hoped to find what they had with someone else someday. She eventually wanted a family of her own, but right that second there wasn’t anywhere else she’d rather be.

Steve pulled off Danny’s shirt and sat down on the sand with his legs bent underneath him. Danny was still seated at the edge of the lounge chair and Steve undid his zipper. Catherine leaned forward, clutching her beer, her legs crossed tight, and watched Steve take Danny into his mouth. She licked her lips and pressed her thighs together enjoying the frisson of electricity the movement created. She was aching for it already, but she was patient and she wanted to watch for a while longer.

Danny was leaning back slightly with his arms behind him, moaning and chanting Steve’s name. Just knowing she could nudge Steve out of the way and settle herself down on that beautiful cock of Danny’s had her panting along with Danny. When Danny came he looked her directly in the eye and it was so fucking hot she wasn’t sure how much longer she could just watch. She could, of course, get herself off and make them watch, but she’d been doing that for months (without an audience) and she wanted someone else to get her off for a change.

“Let’s go inside.” She stood up and enjoyed the way her sundress swished about her knees. She held her hand out to Danny who grabbed one of Steve’s and the three of them went up to the bedroom.

Catherine had only had two beers, but she felt pleasantly dizzy and warm, slightly melted around the edges, but there was still an insistent pulsating ache between her legs.

Steve stripped off his shirt and his shorts. He had nothing on underneath. He brushed Catherine’s hair back from her face and said, “I hope you know, I wouldn’t share Danny with just anyone.”

She nodded and couldn’t speak because her mouth had gone very dry.

"OK, how about we start slow and you can leave or have us stop at any point, by saying, 'stop'?" Danny said to Catherine. She nodded, not trusting her voice not to crack.

Steve sat down on the edge of the bed and nodded in agreement. He drew Catherine between his legs and slipped the straps of her sundress aside so that it fell to the ground in a red puddle at her feet. She still had her bathing suit on and from the look on Danny’s face, like she was good enough to eat, she was glad she hadn’t changed.

Little tendrils of pleasure curled and uncurled in her abdomen. Her bikini bottom was growing damp.

Steve pulled her down between Danny and himself. "Danny should go first. Show you what he's got."

Danny brushed a finger along her jaw and kissed her. It was nothing like the slow build of Steve's kisses at all. It was like zero to sixty in two seconds flat. He tangled his hands in her hair and she gripped his biceps. And the kiss seemed to take no time at all, but Steve cleared his throat and told them to come up for air.

"Jealous?" Danny said. He was teasing Steve.

Steve lay back on the bed and said, “Yes, because no one is kissing me."

Catherine and Danny fell on Steve's naked body and kissed everywhere they could. They became a twisting mass of arms and legs; mouths hungrily seeking each other’s flesh. Hands everywhere.

“You two are still wearing clothes,” Steve complained.

Catherine knelt in the middle of the bed and undid her top and tossed it to aside. Danny had been about to drop his pants and he froze for a moment and made a click in the back of his throat.

“I told you,” Steve said.

“I didn’t doubt your word. Why would you think---”?

“I need help,” Catherine said to cut Danny off. She held up the strings that tied the bottoms on. She’d double knotted them while surfing, but after they’d come home she retied the strings so that one good pull would undo them.

“Together?” Steve said to Danny. They each took a side and pulled slowly, achingly slowly, until the strings hung free and the blue fabric fell onto the bed.

“Jesus, God, thank you,” Danny muttered and when Catherine looked at him he said, “Catholic school.”

“Maybe next time I’ll bring a plaid skirt,” she said.

Danny growled and dove at her and knocked her on her back. Steve pressed himself along her side and she reached over and began to jerk him off. He moaned into her shoulder and kissed her neck.

She could tell from the way Danny was rutting against her that he wanted to fuck her and soon. She decided what she wanted could wait. She wanted them to both last as long as possible for that. The second round would be worth waiting for.

She whispered into Danny’s ear, “Let’s get Steve off with our mouths, together.”

Danny grinned, but said, “What about you?”

“We’ll get to me later.” She winked and laughed because yesterday she would have said she was not the sort of girl who had threesomes.

They had Steve on his back and they attacked his hard cock with their mouths. At first they took turns sucking him, but then they realized they could each take a side and slurp up and down his shaft together. Steve did not normally talk during sex, but maybe Danny was wearing off on him. He kept up a low chorus of curses and moans. When Steve came, Danny sucked all his come away and swallowed. He kissed Steve hard and full on the mouth. Steve could probably taste himself in Danny’s mouth and that was so hot Catherine worried she might spontaneously combust.

Danny went downstairs to get some water and Steve lay in a boneless stupor.

“This is OK?” She ran a finger up the divots in his abdomen. He was still trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, this is amazing. You’re amazing,” Steve ran a finger down her cheekbone affectionately and placed a kiss between her breasts.

“Do me a favor? After I go for a swim tomorrow morning? Have some fun with Danny alone, if you want to. It’s only fair and I know it will make him happy.”

It almost took her breath—how much he meant it.

“OK, it’s your turn, Cath.” Danny handed her a cold bottle of water. “We’re up for anything, but I don’t do scat or spankings.”

Catherine laughed and drank half her bottle of water in one go. She missed again and some of it dribbled down her chest, but before she could laugh at herself Steve licked the drops off her and then had her flat on her back. Danny took the bottle from her and set it down, before the rest spilled on the bed.

Danny climbed onto the bed and ran his cold tongue around one of her nipples and flicked it lightly, which sent shivers of delight down her body. Steve was kissing the inside of her thigh and she knew how much he liked to eat her out. She’d bet money that's where he was headed and she didn’t mind at all.

Danny was the unknown quantity and she had no idea what he might do. He trailed a string of kisses up her neck and whispered in her ear, "You are so fucking gorgeous."

That made her shiver again. She hoped he'd keep saying raspy things in her ear.

"What do you want?" Danny nipped at her ear lobe. They both spared a glance down towards Steve who had his face buried between Catherine’s legs.

“I want, um…” she was having a hard time with coherency as Steve's tongue drummed against her clit. Her eyes rolled slightly back. He had three fingers inside her hot wet pussy and she could feel her orgasm begin to spread out like ripples on a pond. She needed a moment to get her breath back and for her mind to reboot. There was something she still wanted, but she couldn’t remember it at that moment.

Steve and Danny were kissing each other again and she knew Danny must taste her on Steve's lips and tongue, and that made her smile. She sat up and pressed herself behind Danny and began to kiss his neck and shoulders. Occasionally she would bump against Steve and begin kissing him too.

"Catherine never told us what she wants," Danny said. Steve turned to look at her. His lips were red and slightly swollen.

"I want both of you. In me. I don't care who goes in front and who goes in back. I want you both to fuck me at the same time." She let her hair fall around her face to hide her slight embarrassment.

Danny swallowed hard and made that clicking sound again. Steve was leveling her with one of his smoldering gazes. But no one spoke.

"Look, it was just a suggestion--"

"No, we'll do it," Danny said emphatically.

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "Yeah, of course. We'll do it now."

“I should go in back, babe.” Danny said to Steve. “I’m smaller than you and we want the poor girl to be able to sit down and do her job without dying tomorrow.”

“I can make it good for her, you know I can. But I don’t mind going in front. It’s nice there. I like it.” Steve grinned.

“Wait, have you ever done her up the ass before? Maybe you should…”

In the end she made them flip a coin. Danny in front and Steve in back. Catherine was happy she'd be able to see Danny come apart this time. It would be new to her. Steve produced a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube. He had Catherine lie on her side.

“Relax,” he said. “That’s it. I promise I’ll go slow. Tell me if anything is uncomfortable, OK?”

He rubbed his slick fingers around her asshole and slowly wiggled his smallest finger inside of her, while Danny watched with his mouth hanging open and his eyes heavily lidded. She kept her eyes locked on Danny’s as she pushed back on Steve’s fingers and moaned. It felt better than she’d ever expected it to. He carefully and slowly worked another finger inside. Danny lay down and went to work sucking and tweaking her nipples, both at the same time, and she wondered if Steve had told him that she liked that.

None of them had ever preformed anything quite this acrobatic before so it took some experimenting to find a position that worked and was comfortable for all of them. Steve stood at the edge of the bed and had Catherine on her knees while he slowly pushed into her. He hadn’t lied, he’d prepared her so carefully that it didn’t hurt and he pushed in slowly giving her time to stretch around him. When he was all the way in, he pulled her up against his back, taking her weight, until Danny positioned himself against her front, then he lowered Catherine onto Danny’s dick.

Danny moaned as she slid onto him, enveloping him in her sticky warmth. The two men held her and moved her up and down on their dicks. It was like a crazy, dirty amusement park ride. She felt so full of both of them and the sensations were almost too much, almost too intense. She worried that she would fall to pieces, never able to be put back together, but found she didn’t care very much. If you had to go, this was the way to do it.

Steve came first and slowly pulled out, then pushed Danny back on the bed so Catherine could straddle him and Steve could watch Danny's cock sliding in and out of Catherine. She began to rub small circles into her clit and came a second time and the pulsating contractions brought Danny off inside her.

She slumped on the bed and watched them both pull off their condoms. Her bones had all turned to jelly, but the thrum of her pulse in her wrists in ankles was wonderful.

They fell into an exhausted tangle and slept until the sun was high in the sky. Catherine worried that it would be awkward in the morning, but both Steve and Danny grinned at her and kissed her good morning, before kissing each other.

"Do you have to go?" Steve said.

"I do. I have just enough time to take a shower and get back," she said, pleased that they didn’t want her to go.

"I can't speak for Steve, but please come back again. Even if it's just for dinner."

"He's speaking for me too. You are always welcome. I’ll see you before you go.” Steve pulled on his swim trunks and went down for his morning swim.

"There's one more thing I want to try," Catherine said and pulled Danny into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She wiggled her little finger for him to join her.

"I don't know. Would that be weird? Without Steve?" He looked behind him as if he expected to be caught.

"He and I have had sex without you. You and he have had sex without me. Now, it's our turn. Plus if you let me do this I promise I’ll wear a plaid skirt next time."

Danny’s eyes glazed over and he stepped into the shower and closed his eyes. Catherine knelt down in front of him and took his soft cock into her mouth, where it instantly sprang to life.

Danny began to chatter, his voice husky. “I love Steve. I love being blown by Steve, but I love this too. Oh, God there is nothing like having a gorgeous woman on her knees in front of you, her beautiful red mouth wrapped around your dick…. Oh.”

She knew she probably wasn’t as good at it as Steve, but she did her best and when he came she swallowed it down and stood to kiss him.

“Thank you,” she mouthed against his neck. “That should tide me over until my next leave.”

“When exactly is that?” Danny ran his hands up and down her back.

“Four months.”

“We’ll be waiting for you,” Danny said. The water darkened his lashes.

“It won’t be weird, will it? I mean you’re practically married and I… “

“Cath, it’s perfect. I love Steve. I love fucking Steve. But we both miss fucking women and if we can have you every so often? It’s fucking perfect.”

She kissed him and stepped out of the shower. She had to hurry or she’d be late getting back. She folded up the sundress and the bikini and left it on the bed as a sign that she’d be back and that she was going to need a drawer, just a little tiny space in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
